1,2,3 por Ladybug
by kmil-chan
Summary: Tikki estornuda sin parar causando que el disfraz de Marinette aparezca y desaparezca. ¿Podrá la chica esconder la situación antes de que alguien se dé cuenta?... Parece que no.


"1, 2, 3 por Ladybug"

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Disclamer: Miraculous le pertenece a Thomas Astruc

"Tikki estornuda sin parar causando que el disfraz de Marinette aparezca y desaparezca. ¿Podrá la chica esconder la situación antes de que alguien se dé cuenta?... Parece que no."

.

Marinette dormía tranquilamente. Por fin había tenido una noche sin ningún ataque de algún akuma y ella y Tikki habían descansado agradablemente. A lo lejos oía un ruido pero su cuerpo le decía que lo ignorara, sentía las sabanas de su cama abrazándola invitándola a quedarse más tiempo acostada.

-5 minutos más-dijo acomodando la cabeza en su almohada.

-¡Marinette! Vas a llegar tarde.

Escucho la voz más cerca y tras digerir las palabras se sentó en la cama y tomo su reloj para verificar la hora.

-¡Me quede dormida otra vez!

De inmediato bajo las escaleras de su cama y comenzó a alistarse para la escuela.

-Te llame muchas veces pero no me escuchaste- su pequeña kwami rojiza la seguía flotando detrás de ella.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto-dijo caminando hacia ella.- ¿Descansaste Tikki?

-Sí, y mucho-respondió sonriente.

Buscó su ropa y encontró una cesta con ropa limpia cerca de su puerta. Se cambió rápidamente, arreglo su cabello y una vez la kwami entro a su bolsa bajo hacia la cocina. Su mamá le sonrió ayudándole a servir su desayuno. Termino de comer, se despidió de su mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a las escaleras. Antes de terminar de bajarlas escucho un estornudo y después otro.

-… ¿Tikki? ¿Fuiste tú?-abrió su bolsa encontrando a la kwami limpiando su nariz.-Salud- le dijo sonriente. La kwami asintió y remprendió su camino hacia la panadería. Su papá estaba terminando de acomodar unos cuantos panes en los estantes.

-Que tengas un buen día hoy hija-le sonrió besando su mejilla.

-Muchas gracias papá, tú también.

Salió de la panadería y volvió a escuchar el estornudo. Iba a abrir la bolsa de nuevo pero al ver su mano la vio con aquel guante rojo moteado que conocía tan bien-¿Qué?- toco su brazo para cerciorarse de que fuera suyo y no una ilusión-¿Tikki?-abrió la bolsa rápidamente viendo a la kwami limpiar su nariz de nuevo. Le enseño su mano preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa Tikki?

-No lo sé Marinette, no me había pasado antes-intentó concentrarse y el brazo de la chica volvió a la normalidad- ¿Pasó eso cuando estornude? -pregunto y ella asintió.

-Tenemos que ir con el maestro Fu de nuevo Tikki, si estas enferma debemos revisarte.

-Solamente fueron algunos estornudos Marinette estoy bien. Tal vez baje la guardia porque descanse muy bien, eso es todo.-le sonrió a la chica restándole importancia a lo que había pasado.

-Pero…- no le gustaba la idea de dejar la situación así, ya le había fallado a su amiga antes y no quería volver a hacerlo. Escucho a algunas personas a su alrededor y empezó a caminar.

-Ve a clases Marinette. Yo voy a estar bien-le aseguro la kwami escondiéndose adentro de la bolsa.

La chica asintió y cerró la bolsa cruzando la calle. Apenas alcanzo a entrar al edificio cuando escucho la campana sonar. Corrió y entro al salón justo a tiempo. Saludo a Alya, quien ya estaba sentada en su lugar.

La maestra comenzó la clase y todo parecía que iba a ser un día normal. Sin embargo la situación se repitió. Tikki volvió a estornudar y el pantalón de Marinette fue remplazado por su traje, ella se dio cuenta y se quitó su blazer para ponerla sobre sus piernas alegando tener frío. Después fueron sus manos las cuales oculto rápidamente poniéndolas sobre sus piernas debajo del blazer.

-Algo le pasa a Tikki, esta situación no es normal. Si las cosas siguen así… ¡Me van a descubrir! -Pensó Marinette y en su mente podía ver claramente la película de cómo sería. Alya sacaría su celular queriendo obtener la exclusiva sobre quién es su súper heroína favorita Ladybug, la clase se volvería loca y Adrien… ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que la torpe y tímida Marinette era Ladybug? Aquella a quien él tanto admiraba…

Finalmente la clase termino. Con él tiempo del almuerzo alcanzaba perfectamente a ir y regresar a tiempo para su siguiente clase así que levanto la prenda, cerciorándose de que su ropa había vuelto a la realidad y se levantó de la silla.

-¿Vamos a comer a algún lugar juntas?-Le preguntó Alya tomando su mochila.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder la maestra la detuvo pidiéndole hablar con ella. Su amiga se despidió dejándola en el salón.

Varios minutos después salió escondiendo su cabeza con su blazer. Corrió hacía los lockers y la primera puerta que encontró fue el baño. Rápidamente se fijó en el espejo viendo que traía puesto su antifaz y el cuello de su traje.

\- ¡Tikki! -abrió su bolsa encontrando a la kwami aguantando el estornudo. -Está bien Tikki, no hay nadie.

La pequeña asintió y comenzó a estornudar sin parar. Mientras estornudaba las ropas de Marinette cambiaban constantemente hasta que Tikki por fin dejo de estornudar. La chica le paso papel para que limpiara su nariz.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto preocupada.

Limpio su nariz antes de hablar. -Sí, lo siento mucho Marinette. Intente contener mis estornudos lo más posible, pero algunos se me escaparon.

-De verdad tengo que llevarte con el maestro para que te revise. No es normal que estornudes tanto. - Dijo la chica dándole más papel.

-Pero tú maestra dijo que ya no puedes faltar más y no permitiré que lo hagas por mi culpa.

-Pero…Tikki, mírate… tienes los ojos hinchados y estas más roja de lo normal. No podemos dejarlo así.

La kwami iba a decir algo, pero comenzó a estornudar de nuevo. Marinette se colgó el blazer en el brazo y reviso la hora en su celular. Pronto tendría que entrar a clases, pero alcanzaba a salir antes de toparse con alguien. No regresaría a tiempo pero era más importante que su amiga mejorara. Tomo más rollo de papel y camino hacia la puerta.

-Aunque no quieras y me regañes después te llevare al doctor, esto no puede seguir así Tikki.

Antes de que tocara la manija la puerta se abrió delante de ella. Al frente apareció aquel chico rubio que conocía a la perfección. Asustada y nerviosa dio algunos pasos hacia atrás mientras el chico se quedaba quieto, sorprendido de verla ahí.

\- ¿Marinette? - preguntó asombrado.

\- A…a… ¿Adrien? ¿Cómo? ¡No! Este…yo estaba…iba de salida y… ¿qué? -nerviosa la chica comenzó a balbucear. Miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que había entrado por equivocación al baño de hombres. Rápidamente se sonrojo. - Lo siento mucho, tenía prisa y no me di cuenta.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y escucho a Tikki estornudar nuevamente. Por un momento se quedó quieta esperando alguna reacción de que el chico viera algo diferente en ella. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se quedaron quietos. Camino hacia la salida cuando Adrien la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.

\- ¡Espera! - la jalo hacia adentro y hacia uno de los cubículos de baño. Minutos después la puerta del baño se abrió y entraron Max y Kim discutiendo sobre algo. Adrien le indico que se parara sobre la taza para así quedar sus zapatos a la vista únicamente.

Marinette entro en pánico. Estaba encerrada en el baño con Adrien ¡Y él la estaba tomando de la mano! Pero antes que nada tenía que ver la forma de salir de ahí rápido. Fijo su mirada en la mano que Adrien apretaba y vio el guante moteado. Gimió sorprendida. Probablemente él también había notado eso.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase. - dijo Max ajustando sus lentes. El otro chico asintió y salieron de la habitación.

Adrien abrió la puerta del cubículo y ayudo a la chica a que bajara. Marinette no quería verlo a los ojos. Sin duda se había dado cuenta, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta… ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?

-Espera a que revise que no haya nadie, ¿está bien? - le pidió el chico caminando hacia la puerta.

Marinette se vio en el espejo, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta con el traje y el antifaz en el rostro. Abrió la mochila y asintió para que la kwami estornudara de nuevo. Cuando termino poco a poco su ropa regreso a la normalidad.

\- ¿Lista? -pregunto Adrien ofreciéndole su mano sin despegar la mirada hacia afuera.

Marinette tomo su mano y salieron hacia los lockers. No había nadie y por fin respiro algo aliviada. Pero ahora… ¿Cómo afrontaría al chico? Quería correr, huir sin verlo, pero no podía y menos porqué la había ayudado.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? ¿es normal que pase eso? -le pregunto el chico preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Yo…es algo temporal…tengo que ir a…-no quería decir nada más pero tampoco quería mentir.

-Tienes que ir a algún lugar entonces…puedo cubrirte en clase si quieres, decir que te vi enferma y tuviste que irte. -se ofreció algo… ¿nervioso?

-No puedo, la maestra acaba de regañarme por tantas faltas y Ti…mi amiga me dijo que no puedo faltar más.

-Bueno entonces…ya se lo que haremos. - le cerro un ojo sonriendo. - ¿Estas lista?

-Ahm…-le dio la espalda y abrió su bolsa viendo a su kwami tapando su nariz. -Aguanta Tikki. -le susurro cerrando la bolsa. -Creo que sí.

Adrien abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Caminaron y entraron al salón antes de que llegara la maestra. Marinette camino a su lugar. Adrien se acercó a Alya y le dijo algo en el oído. Su amiga volteo a verla y le sonrió asintiéndole al chico. Finalmente, la campana sonó y la maestra entro al salón.

-Muy bien chicos hoy veremos…- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una mano alzada la distrajo. - ¿Si Alya?

-Disculpe, pero mis anteojos me están molestando un poco y tengo que quitármelos por un rato, ¿puedo cambiarme de lugar? - Alya pregunto mientras se quitaba sus lentes y se frotaba el ojo derecho.

-Yo puedo cambiarte el lugar Alya. -Adrien se levantó tomando sus cosas.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Adrien. - feliz la maestra se alisto para continuar la clase.

-Aprovéchalo amiga. -le cerro un ojo a Marinette antes de irse a sentar a un lado de Nino.

Marinette quería llorar, de felicidad y de desesperación. Se encontraba en una situación de ensueño, pero debía concentrarse en que nadie viera parte de su traje de Ladybug. Aunque no debería de ser más difícil que por la mañana, ¿no?

Durante las clases la ropa de la chica volvía a cambiar, pero ahora no estaba sola para ocultarse. Mientras ella cubría sus piernas con su blazer el estornudo de Tikki hacia que sus brazos cambiaran. Así que Adrien se quitó su camisa y se la puso en sus hombros.

Marinette sonreía ante la cara de completa molestia de Chloé, y más al ver la mirada que el chico le dedicaba: preocupado y atento. Pero por una parte se sentía triste. Sabía que él la ayudaba porque sabía que ella era Ladybug. Sabía que estaba preocupado por ayudar a la heroína que tanto admiraba y también sabía que ayudaba a Marinette como amigo. Pero no podía evitar pensar que las cosas se complicarían mucho en el futuro.

La clase termino. Chloé llego a su lado para reclamar y gritar como siempre, pero Alya se le adelanto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -le pregunto algo preocupada. -No luces muy bien que digamos.

-Marinette tenía un poco de frio por eso le presté mi camisa y me preocupa un poco así que me ofrecí a llevarla a que la revisen. - respondió por ella Adrien para justificarse.

\- ¿No sería mejor que te fueras a tu casa? -pregunto Alya preocupada.

-Gracias Alya, pero no quiero preocupar a mis padres. Lo más seguro es que no sea nada grave.

Salieron de la escuela y afuera el Gorila ya lo estaba esperando. Adrien fue a hablar con él para convencerlo de que llevaran a Marinette. Al contrario de su seria apariencia solía hacerle favores al chico, siempre y cuando no salieran mucho de su rutina usual.

\- ¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -le pregunto Alya aún no tan convencida de la actitud de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Alya tal vez sea un simple resfriado, te llamare más tarde ¿sí? -le sonrió para tranquilizarla. -Gracias por haber cambiado el lugar con Adrien.

-Me tomo por sorpresa pero…algo me dice que está empezando a fijarte en ti. -le dio un codazo cariñoso sonriéndole.

Marinette rio mientras Adrien le aviso que estaban listos. Se despidió de su amiga y entro al coche. El camino fue un poco…raro. Parecía que Adrien quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Y Tikki no había parado de estornudar. Afortunadamente Gorila no desviaba la mirada del camino y Adrien ya la había visto con medio traje así que no tenía nada que esconder.

\- ¿Estas segura de que esta persona puede ayudarte? -le pregunto en voz baja el chico.

-Espero que sí. En una ocasión ya me ayudo así que espero pueda hacerlo de nuevo. -respondió la chica aun nerviosa.

Finalmente llegaron y ambos se bajaron, Gorila los espero en el auto a petición de Adrien. Marinette toco a la puerta y le abrió el hombre al que venía a ver, suspiro de alivio.

-Esto sí que es inesperado. -dijo viendo a la chica, volteo hacia Adrien y sonrió. -Adelante estaré con ustedes en un minuto.

Marinette entro y en el marco de la puerta volteo hacia Adrien. -Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Adrien, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. -Intento sonar cortante para que el chico se fuera.

-Por nada Marinette, ya solo queda ver en que terminara esto. -sonrió acercándose a ella y abriendo la puerta para que pasara ella primero.

-Pero…es que…-una cosa era que supiera que ella era Ladybug, otra es que conociera todos los secretos que no le pertenecían.

-Pasen por favor, ambos. -el Maestro Fu les hablo desde adentro.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la habitación. Él se sentó frente a ellos y puso un cojín en el centro. Marinette saco a Tikki de su bolsa y la dejo sobre el cojín. Una vez ahí la kwami termino de estornudar.

-A ver qué pasa aquí…-el maestro Fu reviso la energía de la kwami y volteo hacia Marinette. -No percibo nada raro.

-Ha estado estornudando todo el día. -se acercó a Tikki y la tomó entre sus manos. Automáticamente la kwami empezó a estornudar haciendo que cambiara de nuevo. - ¿lo ve?

-Hum…creo que tengo una idea de lo que pasa. -se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Marinette dejó de nuevo a Tikki en el cojín y suspiro. -Espero que no sea nada grave Tikki, lamento haber tardado tanto en traerte aquí.

-No te preocupes Marinette el maestro podrá ayudarnos. -le aseguro mientras volaba para tomar un poco de papel.

\- ¿Ella es tu kwami? -pregunto Adrien acercándose a ellas.

-Sí, se llama Tikki. -respondió Marinette. Tikki llevo sus manos a su boca y finalmente reacciono. -Espera, ¿Cómo la llamaste?

Adrien rio un poco. -Plagg puedes salir. -el kwami negro salió de la camisa de Adrien que Marinette había dejado a su lado. -Él es Plagg, mi kwami.

Marinette se quedó helada por un momento. Plagg voló hacia Tikki saludándola mientras que la pequeña rojiza reía quedamente, alegre por el resultado que esta extraña situación había causado.

-Parece que ya se presentaron. -el maestro Fu regreso con un par de pastillas, al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la chica sonrió. -Supongo que aún no lo asimilas del todo.

-Al fin te encontré mi lady. -Adrien tomo su mano y la beso sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Adrien es…? ¿¡Qué!?-su rostro se tornó rojo de nuevo completamente avergonzada. Todos los recuerdos de lo pasado anteriormente con Chat Noir regresaron a su mente.

-Por cierto, Tikki tiene una reacción alérgica, es posible que sea por algún cambio de detergente o algo nuevo cerca de ella. Estas pastillas ayudaran a que deje de estornudar, pero deben identificar qué es lo que la hace estornudar para que lo evite.

La kwami se tomó las pastillas y voló hacia su elegida quien le sonrió aliviada de verla bien. Se despidieron del maestro y salieron del lugar. Adrien lucía feliz, aliviado, mientras que Marinette aún seguía nerviosa y preocupada.

El traslado hacía su casa fue silencioso e incómodo. No supo en que momento Adrien tomo su mano apretándola con fuerza, pero ella aun no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por fin llegaron a la panadería y Marinette lo invitó a subir a su cuarto. Tras saludar a sus padres subieron las escaleras llegando a su habitación.

Tikki salió de la bolsa y Plagg la imito. La kwami rojiza le enseño al kwami negro su hogar y empezaron a ponerse al corriente en el tiempo en que no se había visto.

-Parece que no se veían en mucho tiempo. -sonrió Adrien viendo a los kwamis hablarse sonrientes.

-…si. -Marinette aún no sabía que hacer…que decir…que pensar…-Adrien yo...perdón por no haberte dicho quién era.

-No te preocupes mi lady, habíamos acordado que no lo haríamos y esta situación nos brindó el momento perfecto para hacerlo. -sonrió, realmente alegre por lo que había pasado. Finalmente sabía quién era Ladybug, su lady. Pensar que todo este tiempo estuvo tan cerca…

-Puedes no…llamarme así ¿por favor? Es raro si no lo escucho de Chat. -cruzo sus manos sentándose una silla.

\- ¿Quieres que me transforme? -preguntó confundido el chico.

-No…no tiene nada que ver contigo Chat…Adrien soy yo la que…oh Dios…-apoyo sus manos en su cara. -De todas las personas, eras quien menos quería que supiera que soy Ladybug.

Adrien se sintió un poco triste por el comentario pero decidió escucharla primero. - ¿Por qué?... es porque…¿no te agrado?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió ella casi gritando y al darse cuenta se encogió. -Es solo que…yo…

Adrien decidió dejar que la chica preparara sus pensamientos y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Vio fotos de él por toda la habitación, fotos que no recordaba haber visto. Parecía que a la chica le interesaba mucho la moda…pero…ese fondo de pantalla lleno de corazones era otra historia. Poco a poco empezó a juntar las pistas: Marinette se ponía nerviosa frente a él, aunque solía sonreírle mucho, y esas eran demasiadas fotos y esos corazones…

-Marinette, las revistas. -Tikki se acercó a ella riendo quedamente.

La chica registro las palabras de su kwami y se levantó para darse cuenta que era muy tarde. El chico ya estaba sonrojado viendo detenidamente el protector de pantalla. Gimió y volvió a sentarse derrotada. Este no había sido su día en absoluto. Escucho al chico sentarse a su lado y poner su mano en su hombro.

-Me alegra saber que tú eres Ladybug Marinette y que…no te desagrado. -se sonrojo al decir la última parte.

-Sí, pero…a ti te gusta Ladybug, la súper heroína, y no la torpe Marinette. -finalmente pudo decir aquel pensamiento que la torturaba.

-Me gusta Ladybug no te lo voy a negar. -dijo el chico un poco avergonzado. -Pero también me gusta la linda, tierna y considerada Marinette. Aquella que me dio una segunda oportunidad. -se sonrojo tomándola de la mano. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica viendo cómo se sonrojaba ante sus palabras. -Y espero que también te guste el bobalicón despreocupado de Chat Noir.

La chica rio un poco y tomo su mano. -Oye estás hablando de mi compañero, a quien le tengo más confianza que a nadie.

-Comienzo a ponerme un poco celoso. -dijo Adrien sentándose a su lado, disfrutando de las risitas que le causaba a la chica

\- ¿celoso de ti mismo? Creo que conozco ese sentimiento. -dijo la chica riendo.

Adrien apretó su mano y con la otra mano la volteo hacia él. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y el chico comenzaba a acercarse más a ella. Marinette se sonrojo, pero también comenzó a moverse hacia adelante.

Justo antes de besarse el estornudo de Tikki los detuvo. La kwami estaba sobre el cesto de ropa limpia y había comenzado a estornudar sin parar. Marinette cambiaba de nuevo mientras que Adrien estaba completamente sonrojado sonriendo. El celular del chico sonó distrayéndolos, Adrien iba tarde a alguna de sus muchas actividades. Según el cronograma que Marinette le enseño, que se parecía mucho a su diario sobre Ladybug, era clase de esgrima. Prometieron verse pronto, durante un ataque de akuma o en la escuela, lo que sucediera primero.

Después de que el chico se fuera, Marinette hablo con su mamá diciéndole que el nuevo detergente le había causado una reacción alérgica. Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad bueno excepto que ahora Marinette y Adrien caminaban tomados de la mano ambos completamente sonrojados, avergonzados y felices.

.

.

.

¡Mi intento de fluffy! Asdasd x3

Me encantan estos dos y quise escribir esta historia tierna y cortita. Espero que les guste.

Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta serie, pero me gustó mucho y espero poder hacerlo nuevamente. Gracias por darse su tiempo de leer ^^.


End file.
